<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the sky of pyongyang by kinderorchestra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503390">under the sky of pyongyang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra'>kinderorchestra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, M/M, north korea-south korea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“even if i don’t want it, what i want never matters.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. —under the sky of pyongyang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>• in this universe, the north’s government is still the same while the south is changed to a monarchy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinhyuk looks around to see the skylines of Pyongyang. The light that illuminates the city isn’t as lively as Seoul. All this time, he believes that North Korea is a part of his country and that one day they have to conquer and put it under control, vice versa, but he never thought that this would be where he ends up in.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, being in North Korea has never felt all that safe to Jinhyuk, but here he is walking by the sidewalk of Pyongyang’s main road, with the Supreme Leader’s oldest son on top of that.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Wooseok isn’t much well known to the international society, not even the neighbouring countries such as Jinhyuk’s own. So many things about him aren’t covered by the media, he had never even been shown previously, not even a photo of him or his whereabouts all this time up until when the moment when the Supreme Leader of North Korea and the Emperor of South Korea suddenly decided to wed their sons off.</p><p> </p><p>The formerly hidden Kim Wooseok’s name suddenly floats around, taking over all of the headlines along with the Prince of South Korea who is a little well known for his deviant behaviour to some degree. And the whole ordeal seems to be arranged to, as one of the reasons, put him into place. Unless he wants to be severely punished, he has to comply to what his parents and the whole country cooked up for him.</p><p> </p><p>A peace agreement to bring the two sides together, they said. As almost everyone has always been dreaming of. But Jinhyuk is pretty sure that it’s all just political and momentary that will probably steal both Jinhyuk and Wooseok’s happiness all together.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Jinhyuk isn’t sure if Wooseok even thinks the same. He turns his head to the other man who is walking beside him. They are on their way to the place where Jinhyuk is going to stay for the night. Walking side by side. They aren’t even close, but Wooseok’s aunt, the Director of the Propaganda and Agitation Department, insisted that they go together and get closer. And never has Jinhyuk imagined that he would be walking with the son of the world’s most notorious leader, who probably laughs over his people’s poverty and starvation.</p><p> </p><p>Jinhyuk once again tries to get a better look at Wooseok who seems to be quiet all day. Wooseok is, Jinhyuk has to admit, pretty, one of the most beautiful humans Jinhyuk has ever encountered. All his moves are graceful and he seems to be more careful of what he does than other officials in the country. He doesn’t show much emotions, so Jinhyuk can’t really judge. Is he the same as his father? Is he as heartless as his father? What if he turns out to be just as cruel as him? What if everything is futile? What will the outcome of his sacrifice be?</p><p> </p><p>Under the night sky of Pyongyang that is free from light pollutions and filled with stars, Wooseok’s face basks in the soft light of the moon and stars above the, and Jinhyuk can see all the breathtaking features that the other owns.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s here,” Wooseok says as he stops Jinhyuk from walking farther with a hand raised in front of Jinhyuk’s chest. “Where are you looking at? Your eyes aren’t on the road. What if you bump into a pole?”</p><p> </p><p>And for the first time ever, Jinhyuk hears his laugh and an expression of happiness on his face. Not all that stoic anymore, but still surprising.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes sparkle. The corner of his eyes wrinkle in the most beautiful way. His soft black hair sways as the breeze passes through. Putting his background aside, the laugh seems so humane, but his appearance is otherworldly. And Jinhyuk smiles at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Jinhyuk absentmindedly offers his hand to the shorter man whose laugh dissipates and his eyes turn to the palm of Jinhyuk’s hand displayed in front of him. As if he becomes as absentminded as Jinhyuk, he takes the hand, and Jinhyuk holds it. They strangely fit well together.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Jinhyuk says. For showing Jinhyuk the beauty that Jinhyuk has never encountered before, rather than showing the way to the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok smiles as he squeezes back. “Don’t mention it,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a long time. And Jinhyuk starts to ponder again. Unlike him whose personal information and achievements are displayed freely for the whole world to see, no one even knows who Wooseok truly is. He’d been isolated all his life, and probably only a little number of people in North Korea’s government know about him. When he was born. In which country and which city. If he is even the Leader’s son for real. The schools and university he attended. Who his mother is. What he did before he was announced the son of North Korea’s Leader. How many people he had had relationships with. If he would ever have any sort of feelings towards Jinhyuk. If he has never wanted it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>But for the nation, Jinhyuk will take Wooseok’s hand and marry him. If this is what it takes to make everyone happy, then Jinhyuk will be glad to make it come true.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever wanted it?” Jinhyuk asked in a tone slightly above whisper, staring at their joined hands.</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok quietly observes the taller man before answering, “I don’t know what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinhyuk lifts his eyes to stare at him again.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way out of it,” Wooseok adds. “Even if I don’t want it, what I want never matters.”</p><p> </p><p>More or less, Jinhyuk is in the same situation. And he smiles at the thought of falling into the same fate as the person in front of him. The feeling isn’t all that pleasant, but Jinhyuk feels at ease at the mutuality.</p><p> </p><p>He unsurely and hesitatingly draws Wooseok closer by pulling him by the hand to his chest. Jinhyuk thought that Wooseok would step back, but he complies and lets Jinhyuk envelope him in a hug. His head rests on the taller man’s chest and let the man rests his chin on top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it for everyone,” Jinhyuk says.</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok doesn’t answer verbally, but even a weak nod is sufficient and the two hands that slide up Jinhyuk’s torso tell him the same thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. —from pyongyang to seoul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><iframe></iframe><br/>
on <a href="https://twitter.com/daniucin/status/1248889546239905793">twitter</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the headline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>on <a href="https://twitter.com/daniucin/status/1248888734289780736">twitter</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the main characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> <br/>on <a href="https://twitter.com/daniucin/status/1249035078480486401">twitter</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the night of 8 june 2019 — the one who always makes it to the headlines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>